Arrebol
by Franela
Summary: Def: cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol • [Serie de Drabbles y Viñetas] Izayoi y el General Perro se conocieron de un día para otro, sin embargo, fue gracias a muchas salidas y puestas de sol que los sentimientos fueron aflorando. [Este Fic participó del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. I Asombro

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

Este Fic participa del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!

• Mis variables son _otoño y asombro_

* * *

• Además, formará parte de una serie de Fics que planeo subir en torno a ciertas palabras. De ahí su nombre, cuya definición es _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol_

* * *

 **Arrebol**  
 _Por Franela_

 **I**

 **:::::**

La niña jugaba con una hoja rojiza entre sus dedos mientras iba de regreso al castillo de su padre. Luego de una larga temporada, finalmente podía volver. Fuera de su transporte, dos columnas de hombres a caballo resguardaban su seguridad y la de su guardiana.

De pronto los caballos comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido, y ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta de que la marcha se volvía cada vez más lenta.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó su guardiana.

—Nadeshiko-sama, el camino está medio destruido —respondió uno de los hombres que iba a pie—. Algo pasó aquí, miré los árboles.

La niña también miró en la misma dirección. A la izquierda del camino estaba el comienzo de un monte; a su derecha, en cambio, había un bosque cuyos árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz por varios metros, esparciendo sus hojas naranjas por todo el rededor. La tierra tenía grandes surcos, el mayor de ellos estaba rodeado por árboles que continuaban en pie (al menos la mayoría).

La niña se acercó al redondel a espaldas de su guardiana, sorprendida del alboroto de los hombres y curiosa de lo que podría haber sucedido.

—Debe de haber sido una batalla entre yōkais —dijo uno.

—Seguramente se mataron entre ellos —comentó otro.

—¡Quizás estaremos malditos! —exclamó un tercero.

Ella, por el contrario, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Nunca había visto nada parecido, el tamaño del agujero era descomunal. Dejó la hoja con la que había estado jugando a un lado y se empeñó el palpar todo lo que sus dedos pudieran tocar. La tierra tenía una textura diferente en aquel hoyo que junto a los árboles. Las hojas naranjas eran diferentes también, más pequeñas y redondeadas. Entre los tonos cálidos que inundaban aquel paisaje tan nuevo, algo blanquecino llamó su atención.

«Cabello —pensó.» Seguramente sería de alguno de esos demonios que habrían peleado en el mismo suelo que ahora pisaba. Era suave al tacto, más platinado que albino como lo pensó inicialmente, su aroma era...

—¡Hime-sama! —gritó uno de los hombres, alertando de su pequeña escapada.

—¡Izayoi-sama! —le siguió Nadeshiko, corriendo en su dirección—. Izayoi-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?, es peligroso para usted. Volvamos —ordenó la mujer. Lo mismo hizo con los hombres que se habían dispersado—. Este asunto no nos concierne, el Daimyō espera por su hija.

Sin más, los hombres volvieron a formar columnas y retomaron (como pudieron) el camino hacia el castillo. Izayoi sentía la mirada persistente de Nadeshiko en ella, por lo que tendría que esperar a estar de vuelta con su padre, y en la soledad de su habitación, para volver a ver aquel mechón de cabello platinado que había escondido entre sus ropajes.

Algunos días después, en medio de árboles caídos que ya comenzaban a morir, una figura de erguía por sobre el desastre que aún perduraba en aquel bosque. El yōkai había vuelto a su lugar de batalla en busca de pistas que le permitieran encontrar a aquel Oni contra el que peleó algunos días atrás: su aroma había desaparecido como si nada, ya poco quedaba de aquel desagradable olor.

—¿Habrá pasado un grupo de humanos por acá? —preguntó una pequeña pulga que salía entre el cabello del yōkai—. El suelo está lleno de sus marcas. ¿Los habrá atacado el oni que se le escapó hace unos días, Oyakata-sama?

—No, no hay olor a sangre humana. —Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Myōga le recordara que ese maldito oni se le había escurrido entre los dedos, y es que aun con su forma real no fue capaz de apresarlo. Entonces algo rojo llamó su atención entre tanta destrucción y paisaje anaranjado.

—Es probable que el oni no se haya cruzado con lo humanos, o bien tomara otra dirección. ¿Qué cree usted, Oyakata-sama? ¿Oyakata-sama? —le llamó Myōga desde su hombro—. ¡Oyakata-sama!

Sin embargo, el yōkai estaba más concentrado en la hoja rojiza que sus garras sostenían que en la molesta pulga que gritaba en su oído. Entre decenas de aromas diferentes, el de aquella hoja era, ciertamente, desconcertante.

 **:::::**

Pues... ¿qué tal?

Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de esta pareja, y bueno, planeo seguir subiendo algunas viñetas más, tengo algo de historia planeada y estos mini-retos me han venido como anillo al dedo jaja

Por lo demás, los invito a leer los otros drabbles y viñetas que también están entrando en este reto, muchas personas se han inscrito y escrito historias preciosas :)

 _ **¡Nos vemos~!**_


	2. II Felicidad

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

Este Fic participa del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!

• Mis variables son _verano y felicidad_

* * *

• Además, forma parte de una serie de Fics que planeo subir en torno a ciertas palabras. De ahí su nombre, cuya definición es _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol_

* * *

 **Arrebol**  
 _Por Franela_

 **II**

 **:::::**

La joven paseaba por los jardines del palacio de su padre con tranquilidad, aliviada de tener al fin un momento de soledad. Estaba agobiada de tener tanta persona en el palacio dando vueltas, que le pidieran hacer una demostración de su habilidad con el koto, que no le permitieran encontrarse con aquel yōkai que la visitaba de vez en cuando y sólo cuando ella se encontraba sola.

Aguardó pacientemente bajo la sombra de un árbol, resguardándose de los rayos del sol. Quería volver a disfrutar de algo de privacidad al interior del palacio. Tanto su cuerpo como su alma aún recordaban aquel momento de soledad con el yōkai en la intimidad de su habitación, sin siquiera la pulga Myōga cerca.

Sabía que su deseo se haría realidad en cuanto sintió una leve brisa, muy escasas por aquellos soleados días. El yōkai vestía la misma armadura de siempre, usaba la misma ropa de siempre, tenía el mismo rostro de siempre.

—Hime-sama —la llama él. Ambos hacen una reverencia. Extiende su mano hacia ella—. Esto es por su aniversario —añadió, abriendo su palma para dejar a la vista una pequeña concha marina—. Myōga dice que es algo que usan las princesas humanas.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Y las princesas con la sangre más fina y dulce! —exclamó Myōga, defendiendo su consejo, saltando hacia la joven. Por supuesto, había sido él quien informara al yōkai de la celebración que hasta el día de hoy mantenía el palacio con más humanos de los habituales—. Izayoi-hime, se le ve muy saludable hoy, más radiante que siempre.

—Myōga. —El tono de voz empleado por el yōkai detuvo el hábil movimiento de la pulga en dirección al cuello de la princesa.

—Gracias, Myōga-jiji, Yōkai-sama —dice la joven, cerrando sus manos en torno a la concha marina y haciendo una reverencia.

—Taisho —dice él. Ella le mira confundida.

—Oyakata-sama pide que lo llame por su nombre, Izayoi-hime —contesta Myōga habiendo vuelto al hombro del yōkai.

—Taisho-sama —repite ella con una sonrisa, juntando sin querer sus párpados—. Muchas gracias.

El yōkai asiente ligeramente, sin entender por qué ella luce tan feliz ante una insignificancia tan grande como la de saber su nombre. Por lo demás, él sabía el de ella hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Izayoi-sama! —gritó una mujer desde el interior del palacio; antes de que la joven se volteara hacia el demonio para despedirse, él ya se había marchado—. Izayoi-sama, ¿por qué está sola?, ya le he dicho muchas veces lo peligroso que puede ser.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. —La joven aún conservaba rastros de la sonrisa que antes ofreciera a aquel yōkai de cabello plateado, dejándose guiar obedientemente de vuelta a sus obligaciones con los invitados de su padre.

Myōga, por su parte, va saltando al interior del palacio siguiendo de cerca a la princesa, atento a cualquier novedad para avisar a su señor. Aunque claro, también podría divertirse un poco en el palacio humano como hasta hace unos días.

 **:::::**

 **¡Hola!**

Pues, aquí llego con un drabble (según word son 497 palabras, y drabble creo que son hasta 500(?)), y me anoté de nuevo en el reto jajaja

Quisiera saber qué opinan, no acostumbro a escribir capítulos tan corto (al menos no por voluntad propia), así que quisiera saber si se están entendiendo las variantes del reto.

Oh, los capítulos no son lineales, ¡lo siento! habrán varios saltos en el tiempo ^u^

 ** _¡Nos leemos~!_**


	3. III Entusiasmo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

Este Fic participa del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!

• Mis variables son _primavera y entusiasmo_

* * *

• Además, forma parte de una serie de Fics que planeo subir en torno a ciertas palabras. De ahí su nombre, cuya definición es _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol_

* * *

 **Arrebol**  
 _Por Franela_

 **III**

 **:::::**

La joven muchacha aguardaba en su habitación por su señor padre. Como nunca, deseaba que él viniera a hablar con ella sobre su siguiente destino. Últimamente él estaba viajando mucho, acción que le permitía a ella tener un poco más de libertad al interior del palacio. Durante su última ausencia había aprendido a hacer algunas medicinas, e increíblemente fue Nadeshiko quien le había enseñado; en los últimos años aquella mujer se había vuelto menos estricta con ella, la mimaba mucho más que cuando era un niña.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de charla, la princesa ya hacía planes de lo que haría en el nuevo periodo de ausencia paterna. Definitivamente dejaría el koto por un tiempo, a pesar de que las cuerdas sonaban mucho mejor cuando los cerezos florecían: sus dedos se encontraban algo maltratadas por tratar con hierbas que no eran las adecuadas. Nadeshiko se las arrancó de las manos en cuanto vio que ella las sostenía, aunque aquéllas de la mujer ya estaban acostumbradas a tratar con todo tipo de hierbas (y situaciones, por lo demás). Se despidió de su padre en la puerta principal del palacio, deseándole la mejor de las suertes y la protección de los dioses en aquello que requería su presencia.

Tan ensimismada estaba con su futuro próximo que no notó cómo uno de los samuráis que acompañaba a su señor padre se le quedó viendo más tiempo del adecuado.

En la soledad de su habitación se dio el tiempo de revisar antiguas pertenencias. Encontró un viejo retrato de su madre, una mujer tan hermosa que los dioses se la llevaron cuando era demasiado joven, aunque el verdadero culpable había sido un yōkai que decía estar enamorado de ella y que finalmente la mató en sus últimos minutos de agonía, mientras los hombres del palacio y su señor padre trataban de rescatarla. A pesar de ser ella muy pequeña para recordar aquel suceso, sabía que su padre no había vuelto a ser el mismo, por eso se empeñaba en mantenerla vigilada a cada momento del día: mientras menos personas supieran de su existencia, mejor, aun cuando se tratara de humanos.

Una ventisca sacudió los cerezos del jardín y les permitió a unos cuantos pétalos la entrada a sus aposentos. La joven comenzó a recogerlos para guardarlos cuando se dio cuenta de que uno había llegado demasiado lejos, junto a un pequeño alhajero. Dentro de él, un mechón platinado de cabello le recordó cierto suceso de su infancia. Seguía igual de suave, tenía el mismo color... hasta su aroma continuaba allí. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por aquellos seres que tanto miedo provocaban en sus cercanos.

La muchacha dejó todo en su lugar menos aquel alhajero. Estaba segura que su señor padre tenía algunos pergaminos con información al respecto; sabía lo inútil que sería preguntarle al resto de los sirvientes del palacio, incluso a Nadeshiko, sobre yōkais. De pronto tenía la necesidad de saber.

Emprendió marcha a los aposentos de su padre, sin preocuparse por cerrar las puertas de su propia habitación que daban al jardín interior del palacio. Sin preocuparse de que el olor de aquel mechón platinado viajara libremente desde su encierro en el alhajero, y de que, por supuesto, su propio aroma se mezclara con él.

 **:::::**

 **Hola otra vez~**

Pues, aquí no incluí nada del yōkai (directamente) en cuestión, pero aproveché este capítulo para sentar las bases del futuro(?)

Morgan, ¡me la pusiste difícil con la sensación!

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**

P.D: Pásense por el foro de ¡Siéntate!, hay muchos (¡muchos!) drabbles y viñetas que leer. Lo bueno es que son cortos, aunque uno queda con gusto a poco(?)


	4. IV Nauseas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

Este Fic participa del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!

• Mis variables son _invierno y nauseas_

* * *

• Además, forma parte de una serie de Fics que planeo subir en torno a ciertas palabras. De ahí su nombre, cuya definición es _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol_

* * *

 **Arrebol**  
 _Por Franela_

 **IV**

 **:::::**

La joven se paseaba de un lugar a otro entre las paredes de su habitación. Nadeshiko junto con aquella extraña exorcista la habían dejado minutos atrás, llevándose consigo aquella mezcla que habían practicado y que le daría una respuesta categórica. Estaba nerviosa, por supuesto. Sus manos sudaban y le dolía el estómago.

Al mirar hacia el jardín se dio cuenta de que una fina capa de nieve estaba cubriendo el patio, escasos copos caían del cielo mientras unas pequeñas marcas se dibujaban en el blanco suelo sin que la princesa se diera cuenta de ello.

Izayoi sintió un pinchazo en el cuello. En seguida, una voz en su oído.

—Izayoi-hime, tanto tiempo sin verla ni probar su dulce sangre. —Myōga saltaba desde su mano, más rechoncho seguramente de lo que estaba cinco segundos atrás.

—Myōga-jiji —se sorprendió la muchacha—. Si usted está aquí, significa que...

—Izayoi-hime —interrumpió una mujer al adentrarse en el cuarto una mujer. Myōga se apresuró a esconderse detrás del cuello de la princesa—. Izayoi-hime, finalmente lo ha conseguido, ha sido un éxito. —La exorcista entró con la misma fuente con la que había salido algunos minutos atrás y la dejó en medio de la habitación, una fuente con un líquido humeante—. Con esto podremos tranquilizar a su señor padre, los espíritus dejarán este palacio y ni siquiera los más poderoso yōkais podrán acercarse.

—¿Realmente funciona? —La princesa sentía una pequeña hebra de su cabello ser jalado; temía por la pulga Myōga. Una luna llena atrás un hōshi había sido mandado a llamar, el hombre dijo que aquella pócima mantendría alejado a los espíritus malignos e incluso a los yōkais; él había hecho la primera ración, y cuando aquélla se acabó, la exorcista había llegado para hacer otra.

—¡Por supuesto! Es una pócima muy potente, y con mis poderes puede estar tranquila, ese hōshi está casi a mi altura. —Izayoi no creía una palabra. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que nada extraño parecía haber ocurrido en el último mes en el palacio, y ni la pulga ni aquel yōkai de cabello plateado se habían presentado ante ella desde la luna llena anterior. Ahora, en lo que respectaba a los poderes de ella... esa noche sabrían la respuesta.

Llamó a Nadeshiko y le encargó a la exorcista: seguramente su señor padre estaría muy interesado en oír todas las cosas que aquella extraña mujer quería decir. Ordenó que nadie saliera al patio, no quería ser molestada por el resto de la tarde.

—Izayoi-sama —contrarió Nadeshiko—, podría ser peligroso para usted, aun cuando sea el interior de las murallas del castillo.

—Esta mujer dice que la pócima hará su trabajo, debería estar bien incluso si me aventurara fuera del palacio. —Antes de que la mujer continuara, la muchacha levantó su mano—. No te preocupes, Nadeshiko, no saldré del castillo, sólo quiero disfrutar del patio antes de que no pueda caminar por él.

—No se preocupe, con esta pócima saliendo de su habitación, ningún yōkai se atrevería a acercarse —aseguró la exorcista—. Sin embargo, princesa, lleve esta sal consigo, para que esta mujer esté tranquila. —Le entregó un sobre de papel bajo la dura mirada de Nadeshiko. Izayoi sabía que la exorcista tampoco era del agrado de su guardiana.

Las mujeres se marcharon. Izayoi no esperó un segundo para correr (lo más rápido que sus ropas se lo permitían) fuera de la habitación. Con gentileza retiró el cuerpo de la pulga de su cuello, encontrándose con el pequeño yōkai inconsciente.

—¡Myōga-jiji! —Con sus manos trató de mover a la pulga, escuchando gemidos de lamentación—. Myōga-jiji, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Izayoi-hime... —Myōga rodó sobre su estómago, saciándose nuevamente de la sangre perteneciente a la princesa humana. Una vez hinchado, volvió a rodar—. Eso estuvo cerca —suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó, Myōga-jiji? —preguntó la joven—. ¿Realmente funciona la pócima de aquella mujer, sus poderes se han visto reducidos, cree que va a morir? —pregunta tras pregunta, la voz angustiada de la princesa conmovió a la pulga, quien sacó un pañuelo de sus pequeños ropajes.

—Izayoi-hime, que una princesa como usted realmente se preocupa por un humilde servidor como yo, una simple pulga yōkai, hace que me sienta muy afortunado. —Myōga hizo uso del pañuelo un par de veces más.

—Yōkai... —repitió la joven—. Oh, no, Yōkai-sama. ¡Myōga-jiji, Myōga-jiji! ¡Dónde está Yōkai-sama! ¿Estaba con usted? ¿Lo habrá afectado la pócima también?

Mientras decía estas palabras Izayoi volvió a correr. Myōga trataba de explicar verdaderamente la situación, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. La princesa vio al yōkai de cabello platinado recostado bajo un árbol, resguardándose de los pequeños copos que continuaban cayendo.

La princesa fue rápidamente a su lado. El yōkai carraspeó en cuanto la mujer se acercó, transformando luego aquella tos en sonidos de lo más extraños acompañado de convulsiones de su cuerpo. Izayoi temió lo peor. Buscó a la pulga para que se llevara a su amo lejos y no volvieran, o de lo contrario aquella pócima los mataría a ambos.

—Se equivoca, Izayoi-hime —la alertó la pulga desde su hombro—. Los poderes de esa pócima no nos afecta (no afectaría ni a una mosca yōkai), el problema es el aroma que tiene, Oyakata-sama tiene una nariz muy sensible. Esa mujer es una farsante —sentenció la pulga, en posición muy sabia—. Es cierto que la pócima de aquel hōshi tenía algo, pero jamás afectaría los poderes demoniacos de Oyakata-sama. —Myōga se tapó la nariz con una de sus cuatro manos—. En cambio esa exorcista sólo les dio una bomba apestosa. No se preocupe, Izayoi-hime —La pulga saltó al hombro del yōkai y palmeó la armadura con confianza—. Oyakata-sama se repondrá.

Izayoi asintió. Aún no comprendía del todo las palabras de la pulga, pero mientras pudiera esperar a su lado, no le importaba en absoluto que su cabello comenzara a teñirse de blanco por la nieve.

 **:::::**

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

Estoy al borde del tiempo, y de palabras (983 según word, ufff)

Esta viñeta fue de los más... extraña xD No se me ocurría que hacer con la sensación, no quería escribir todavía sobre el embarazo(?) Y bueno, aunque el General Perro sea un demonio completo (y que asumo, como a Sesshōmaru, no le afectarían venenos ni menos una porquería como la que he puesto en el fic), quise darle prioridad a su nariz para que sepa lo que sufrirá InuYasha en el futuro con los olores(?)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado Random? xD

 ** _Nos vemos~_**


	5. V Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

Este Fic participa del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!

• Mis variables son _otoño y sorpresa_

* * *

• Además, forma parte de una serie de Fics que planeo subir en torno a ciertas palabras. De ahí su nombre, cuya definición es _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol_

* * *

 **Arrebol**  
 _Por Franela_

 **V**

 **:::::**

Desde que los cerezos del jardín florecieran hasta ese día había pasado medio año. Ahora, en lugar de aquel color rosa que se lleva el viento, su jardín estaba teñido de dorado y tonos anaranjados. Seguía sin comprender mucho del mundo yōkai, por muchos pergaminos antiguos que leyera y mucho que preguntara a su alrededor.

De sirvientes del palacio sólo obtenía las mismas respuestas: los yōkais eran seres malignos, se debía evitar todo contacto con ellos. Para eso estaban hōshis y mikos, para ayudarlos. Nadie pensaba diferente, y con lo sucedido con su madre muchos años atrás, no le sorprendía.

Pero Izayoi pensaba distinto. No mucho tiempo después de que se aventurara a conocer de aquellos misteriosos seres, uno muy especial la había visitado durante una noche. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y la luz de la luna era escasa, ella no podía conciliar el sueño y se revolvía incómoda entre las telas en vanos intentos por dormir un poco antes del amanecer.

De pronto le pareció ver una sombra.

Se levantó y trató de mirar a su alrededor, sin embargo no tenía alguna vela (o algo para prenderla) a mano para ayudarse. Sabía el palacio vigilado día y noche por los guardias de su señor padre, nada peligroso entraría. Abrió la puerta corrediza hacia el jardín, tampoco quería hacerles saber a su padre que se encontraba asustada cuando él no estaba presente. Respiró hondo y se atrevió a mirar hacia el exterior.

Entonces sintió un pinchazo en el cuello.

Su mano viajó rauda a aquel lugar y el sonido de piel contra piel tenía un aditivo extraño. Se miró la palma con curiosidad, y sorpresa fue la suya de encontrar a un extraño insecto en ella. Izayoi frunció la mirada. No era un insecto, era algo así como... ¿una pulga?

—Hime-sama, lo siento, no ha sido cortés de mi parte aparecer así, por favor, disculpe a esta humilde pulga —sollozaba el bicho raro.

—¿Puede hablar? —La joven acercaba su palma a su rostro, tratando de ver mejor, ¡si esa pulga hasta traía ropa y un sombrero!—. ¿Quién es usted y... qué es?

—Myōga, a su servicio, hime-sama. Podré no ser tan grande como otros yōkais, pero le aseguro que...

—¿Es un yōkai? —Era desconcierto tras desconcierto—. Creía que los yōkais eran seres gigantes que tenía un gran poder...

Más no pude decir la muchacha, pues la pulga se había echado a llorar amargamente al ser agraviada de tal forma, sólo por su aspecto.

Pero las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos.

Luego de que pudiera detener el llanto del pequeño yōkai, Izayoi y él pudieron tener un diálogo cercano a una conversación. Con su aspecto sabio, Myōga, la pulga, se jactó de sus muchos conocimientos sobre el mundo yōkai, y rápidamente captó la atención de la princesa humana. Desde ese día había pasado ya medio año, y ahora, con una hoja dorada entre los dedos, Izayoi volvió a sentir el mismo pinchazo en su cuello que sentía cuando Myōga iba a verle.

—Myōga-jiji, ¿cuántas veces le he pedido que no haga eso? —preguntó la joven, con la pequeña criatura en su mano.

—Un agrado verla nuevamente, Izayoi-hime. —La pulga se acomodó en la mano de la humana, abanicándose con su sombrero—. Hace mucho calor estos días, ¿no cree?

—Bastante, sí —le concedió—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Nada en particular, sólo pasaba por aquí.

—¿Está escapando de alguien? —Izayoi le dio una mirada desafiante, aunque suave por sus facciones—. No trate de engañarme, Myōga-jiji, sé lo cobarde que es y sé que viene a visitarme porque escapa del peligro en el que dice siempre estar.

—Bueno, sabe que no puedo mentirle a usted. —La pulga limpiaba su frente con un pequeño pañuelo—. Oyakata-sama está por los alrededores y no me quiere ver.

—¿Oyakata-sama? ¿Es su amo, Myōga-jiji? —preguntó la princesa.

—¡Oh!, ¿no se lo había mencionado? ¡El yōkai más grande de todos los tiempos! —exclamó la pulga, levantando sus cuatro brazos.

Izayoi le miró divertida.

—¿Cree que podríamos conocernos alguna vez?

 **:::::**


	6. VI Placer

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

Este Fic participó del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!, aunque este capítulo no lo hace

• Ya que este capítulo y los siguientes son una continuación que le he querido dar a la historia y no participan del reto, no tengo variables xD

* * *

•Esta historia como un todo forma parte de una serie de Fics que planeo subir en torno a ciertas palabras. De ahí su nombre, cuya definición es _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol_

* * *

 **Arrebol**  
 _Por Franela_

 **VI**

 **:::::**

La princesa del palacio inspiró profundo.

Era agradable la soledad y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el castillo de su padre cuando éste no se encontraba presente. Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero a veces solía ser demasiado estricto. Sabía que volvería en verano, a tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños número quince. Quizás, algún compromiso para ella vendría con él y sus caballos. Tal vez fuera un joven agradable y prometedor; tal vez, no.

El aire que había inhalado se escapó de sus pulmones con la misma facilidad.

—¿Sucede algo, Hime-sama? —Izayoi se volteó sorprendida, aún no se acostumbraba a aquellas intervenciones—. Lo siento, ¿la he asustado?

—Para nada. —La muchacha bajó la mano que sin querer se había llevado al pecho, en un vano intento de calmar su corazón—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yokai-sama. «Creí que ya se había aburrido de mi compañía —pensó. No se atrevía a exteriorizar su miedo. La amistad que había trabado con aquel demonio superaba a la que tuviera con cualquier humano, incluso con el capitán de su guardia».

El yōkai frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían visto? No lo recordaba exactamente. El tiempo transcurría diferente para ambos, últimamente había pensado mucho en ello, sobre todo desde que ella se lo hiciera notar con tanto ahínco.

«Luces diferente, Taisho —le había dicho—. Si no te conociera, diría que estás pensando demasiado. Cuéntame, por favor, tengo curiosidad».

—Sí —fue todo lo fue capaz de decir—. Myōga no ha podido venir esta vez, lo siento.

Ella negó con el rostro, dándole una ligera sonrisa.

—Está bien, tengo el placer de contar con la compañía de Myōga-jiji muy a menudo.

Él lo sabía, por supuesto. Myōga era un cobarde, pero podía confiar en él.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué más decir. Usualmente el trío lo conformaban con la pulga, y era ésta junto con la princesa quienes llevaban la mayoría de la conversación. El daiyōkai se conformaba con oírlos platicar; aparentemente la joven humana se llevaba de maravilla con su sirviente. El demonio había pensado en más de una ocasión en delegar al pequeño yōkai a la muchacha, así estaría más tranquilo sobre su integridad, aunque su guardián fuera de un tamaño tan reducido.

—¿Interrumpí algo con mi llegada? —preguntó él.

—Sólo iba a practicar, no es nada importante.

—Por favor, no se detenga por mí. —El yōkai se sentó rápidamente en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, justo en el límite de su habitación y el pasillo del jardín interior. En su rostro se dibujaba el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño, y es que nunca había presenciado tan directamente la música de los humanos.

En el rostro de la chica, por el contrario, parecía haber sorpresa e incredulidad a partes iguales. De su garganta se escapó una pequeña risa antes de sentarse en el centro de la habitación donde la aguardaba el instrumento. El demonio observó cada paso que dio hasta que sus ropas tocaron el piso; a su negro cabello le faltaba poco para llegar también a él, seguramente aquellas hebras no habían conocido el filo de una navaja en toda su existencia.

Las cuerdas comenzaron a emitir sus sonidos mientras la muchacha armaba una melodía simple que a ratos se tornaba más compleja. Desde hacía años que no disfrutaba tanto de tocar el koto: el silencio (y la atención) de su oyente era más valioso que todos los aplausos que recibía de los invitados de su padre cada cierto tiempo, prefería a aquel único espectador por sobre un cuarto lleno de asistentes.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que, mientras el viento soplaba cálido y los pétalos se adentraban también en la habitación, envidiosos de que sólo el yōkai fuera oyente de aquella dulce melodía, la intimidad que los embargaba en ese momento era muy diferente a la que tenían cuando la pulga Myōga estaba presente.

El demonio vio cómo algunos pétalos se acercaban demasiado a ella, incluso que algunos se aventuraban a quedar sobre su ropa y cabello sin que ella lo notara. Se dijo que apenas ella terminara su interpretación se encargaría de que aquellas hojillas rosadas abandonaran su persona, incluso si debía ser él quien los retirara.

Detrás de la puerta, sin saber que su princesa se encontraba en compañía de alguien más, el joven capitán escuchaba la melodía de aquel instrumento creyendo ser su único oyente. Se sintió afortunado, por supuesto, y aquellos sentimientos que abrigaba en su pecho fueron resguardados con más recelo a contar de ese momento.

 **:::::**

 **¡Hola, he vuelto, y en forma de fichas!** _Ok no xD_

Desde que comencé esta historia que tenía este capítulo en mente, pero no pude armarlo en torno a las variables que me daban, así que sólo lo he hecho ahora que el reto está cerrado y soy libre(?)

Me quedan un par de ideas más, así que aún hay vida para esta historia :)

Espero saber qué les parece c:

 _ **Saludos~**_

 _P.D: ¿Recuerdan aquel momento de intimidad que mencioné en un capítulo? Pues era éste, no lo que sus mentes impuras pensaban(?)_


	7. VII Desesperación

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

Este Fic participó del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate! (Hace como un año jajaja), aunque este capítulo no lo hace

• Ya que este capítulo y los siguientes son una continuación que le he querido dar a la historia y no participan del reto, no tengo variables, pero trato de usarlas también.

* * *

•Esta historia como un todo forma parte de una serie de Fics que planeo subir en torno a ciertas palabras. De ahí su nombre, cuya definición es _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol_

* * *

 **Arrebol**  
 _Por Franela_

 **VI  
** Desesperación

 **:::::**

—¡Hime-sama! —El grito alarmante fue suficiente para que el yōkai trasladara su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada, desistiendo de sacarla sólo por el acto de la joven humana, un reflejo de poner su mano sobre la suya—. Princesa, ¿qué está haciendo? —El terror en su voz era casi palpable, tanto que Izayoi temía que la alzara más y los guardias del palacio vinieran en el acto.

—Nadeshiko... —Izayoi trató de acercarse pero la mujer cayó sobre su espalda al ver que el demonio también hacía un ademán hacia ella—. No te hará daño, Nadeshiko, él es bueno. —La chica comprendía el actuar de su guardiana, después de todo, era normalmente como reaccionaban los humanos ante un yōkai. Llegó hasta ella y tomó su mano, ayudándola a reincorporarse. Él trató de acercarse otra vez y la mujer gritó nuevamente—. Taisho-sama, por favor.

El demonio vio la mirada suplicante de la princesa, el miedo titilante en las pupilas de la guardiana, y supo que no había otro proceder. Se marchó así sin siquiera decir adiós, desapareciendo en lo oscuro del bosque que antes parecía tan lúcido bajo el cielo despejado que amparaba ese día.

Izayoi hizo caso omiso de la opresión en su pecho ante la última mirada que vio en esos ojos ámbar para concentrarse en la mujer que apenas reaccionaba entre sus brazos. Temía que Nadeshiko entrada en un estado de crisis por lo que había presenciado: su guardiana jamás había sido simpatizante de los demonios, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella mostraba un interés por dichas criaturas se encargaba de recordarle siempre sobre la muerte de su madre.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron resguardadas en su habitación al interior del castillo de que la mujer fue capaz de articular su primera frase desde que la sorprendiera extremadamente cerca con el yōkai de cabello plateado.

—Hime-sama... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué usted...? —Sin embargo, todavía n era capaz de hilar frases que tuvieran sentido—. ¿Ese demonio la ha engañado? ¿Está usted bajo su hechizo? —fue algo que pudo distinguir entre sus balbuceos. Ella negó con el rostro.

—No es así, disfruto de su compañía, Nadeshiko.

—P-pero es... Un demonio, ¿cómo es eso posible? —La guardiana insistía con revisar cada parte del cuerpo de la princesa que tuviera al alcance de sus dedos. La joven trató durante los siguientes minutos hablar con la mujer para explicarle la situación. En el intertanto, cada vez que podía, la anciana le recordaba la angustia de su padre y su tristeza propia por la muerte de su madre a manos de un demonio para que recapacitar—. Es... ¡es el mismo yōkai de hace años!, ¿verdad? Su señor Padre dijo que había sido engañada por un demonio... sí, sí, lo recuerdo, ¡por eso mandó a llamar a ese hōshi tan poderoso!

—Nadeshiko, cálmate... —La situación ya se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—¡Hime-sama, recapacite por favor! —suplicó tomando los brazos de la princesa, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación—. Los demonios son seres horrendos, matan sin razón, son crueles. ¡Por favor! Su señor Padre la protegerá, ¡pero debe reaccionar!

—Yo... —Izayoi bajó la voz y la mirada para encontrarse con la de su guardiana, poniéndose también a su altura para que ésta se calmara sólo unos segundos—. Yo le amo —finalmente admitió. Después de tanto tiempo siendo consciente de sus sentimientos, exteriorizarlos era una sensación difícil de describir.

Sin embargo, cuando la tranquilidad comenzaba a relajar sus gestos, Izayoi se dio cuenta con horror de un hombre frente a su puerta. Había escuchado todo.

—Un demonio, con mi hija...

—Padre —llamó Izayoi, yendo hacia él. El rostro del hombre parecía perdido en el tiempo—. Señor Padre, por favor escuche.

—Se ha apoderado de ti... Me está ocurriendo nuevamente, los demonios han entrado a mi castillo y quieren llevarse a mi hija esta vez...

—No, Padre, no es así... —La joven intentaba debatir cada frase de Daimyō del castillo, pero éste continuaba desvariando mientras luchaba por seguir de pie. Nadeshiko fue en auxilio del hombre que parecía colapsar en cualquier minuto.

—Señor, reaccione —decía la mujer.

—¿Estás bien, Nadeshiko? —preguntó el hombre, mirando en dirección de la mujer y soltándose del agarre preocupado de su hija.

—Sí señor, estoy bien —contestó ella—. Pero la Princesa...

—Fue engañada por ese demonio otra vez, ¿no es así? —Izayoi continuó llamándole, pero el hombre parecía ignorar sus palabras. Sólo podía pensar en el yōkai que quería arrebatarle a su única hija—. No puedo permitirlo. —El Daimyō del castillo se marchó como si nada del lugar, dejando tanto a la mujer muy perturbada como a la princesa llena de temor por el proceder que le aguardaba.

Nadeshiko marchó también entonces e Izayoi quedó sola en sus aposentos. Fue su turno de caer de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación.

Nadie la visitó en el resto del día.

Al día siguiente ni su padre ni Nadeshiko estuvieron en su presencia, sólo las sirvientas que la ayudaban con el baño y su ropa. También había guardias apostados en cada una de sus puertas, tanto las que daban al jardín interior como al interior mismo del castillo. Nadie le dirigía la palabra ni estaba en su presencia más de lo necesario.

Cada noche mientras buscaba la luna en lo alto del cielo, Izayoi buscaba al demonio con cabello de plata que se había apoderado de su ser. Y buscaba por sobretodo sus ojos, aquellas piezas de ámbar que necesitaba volver a ver para olvidar su expresión de la última vez que continuaba causándole molestia en el pecho. Debía decirle su sentir, sólo así sabría cómo proceder cuando llegara el momento.

Sin embargo, muchas lunas pasaron y la joven princesa continuó recluida en sus aposentos, sin la visita de su padre, de su guardiana, o de aquel demonio propietario de sus anhelos.

* * *

 **¡Ahora sí volví en forma de fichas!**

¿Cómo les va? Pues estoy tratando de retomar un poco esto, y este fic es una de mis prioridades. Pero no crean que me he desaparecido un año de aquí y que fue tiempo perdido, no: en mis tiempo libre (já) me he estructurado un calendario cronológico de esta historia, así que tengo más a mano muchos momentos de este par para hacer un pequeño capítulo (es muy lindo, es un excel con línea de tiempo, fechas, colores y todo eso jajaja).

 _ **¡Así que no desesperen!**_ (Sé que no lo hacen, pero soñar es gratis)

Eventualmente seguiré subiendo partes de esta historia que en lo personal me ha gustado mucho, no solo por la pareja y por el cariño que le tomé luego de comenzarlo por un reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, sino porque le he dedicado su tiempo para armar una estructura que al menos sea coherente y, en lo posible, creíble. Ya saben, esto de no tener información de absolutamente nada de los padres de Inuyasha te da libre albedrío prácticamente, pero he tratado de tomar cada detalle que pude rescatar tanto de la serie como del manga, y de la tercera película, que aunque no sea parte del manga, me gusta tomar como referencia: por ejemplo, en en las traducciones del anime y de la película donde sé que Myōga le dice Oyakata-sama a Inu no Taisho, pero me he inventado que Izayoi le dijera Yōkai-sama y Taisho-sama luego, no sé si me explico.

Si tienen alguna idea me gustaría leerla (también comentarios, no sean tímidos (por favor)). Con este capítulo quise hacer un contraste gigante del último que publiqué, pero me ha costado armar un reaccionar del padre de Izayoi ante el descubrimiento de que su hija se ha enamorado de un demonio, por lo cual me gustaría tener opiniones acerca de eso. Como dice Nadeshiko, no es la primera vez que Izayoi es descubierta con el demonio (no sé si recuerdan el capítulo de la sacerdotisa que era una farsante, pues ése es el motivo de su presencia como la del monje mencionado), por lo que me he guardado una reacción más dramática para ese momento y ahora opté por algo más... ¿extraño, quizá? En fin, no les cuento más, que arruino la sorpresa de mi historia(?)

¡Hasta aquí los dejo!

Muchas gracias por leer, espero saber de ustedes :)  
 _ **Franela.-**_


	8. VIII Lástima

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic.

Este Fic participó del Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate! (hace como dos años ya, ups), aunque este capítulo no lo hace

• Ya que este capítulo y los siguientes son una continuación que le he querido dar a la historia y no participan del reto, no tengo variables, pero trato de usarlas también.

* * *

•Esta historia como un todo forma parte de una serie de Fics que planeo subir en torno a ciertas palabras. De ahí su nombre, cuya definición es _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del Sol_

* * *

 **Arrebol**  
 _Por Franela_

 **VIII  
** Lástima

 **:::::**

Todavía guardaba aquel retrato de su madre. Tan joven, tan bella.

Izayoi no era más que una cría cuando su madre había sido asesinada por un demonio, un _yôkai_. Ahora, más de diez años después, su padre la había encontrado platicando con un demonio, y su reacción, por supuesto, no había sido una buena.

En primera instancia el hombre había sucumbido ante la ira ciega; sólo el joven samurái que lo acompañaba había sido capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero para cuando lo había hecho en sus brazos ya había quedado grabado el firme agarre de su padre. En la soledad de su habitación, mientras la princesa se preparaba para dormir, pudo ver las marcas violáceas que emergían en su blanquecina piel.

Algunos minutos después alguien llamó a la habitación, y una vez que terminaron de ayudarla con su cabello y sus ropajes, Nadeshiko le permitió el pasó a Takemaru, el joven samurái que acompañaba a su padre aquella mañana. Su guardiana los dejó a solas, e Izayoi miró largamente al muchacho frente a ella.

Mirada baja, finos ojos oscuros. Para la princesa siempre había sido un joven samurái del castillo, un joven con nada más que devoción hacia su señor padre, y sin embargo había sido él quien detuvo a su padre y logró que éste fuera consiente del daño físico que le estaba generando a su propia y única hija. No era, por lo demás, alguien falto de experiencia: mientras la muchacha no llegaba todavía a la quincena de edad, el joven samurái bordeaba las dos décadas, aunque a sus propios ojos no parecía más que un muchacho.

Luego de que la ira abandonara la mirada de su padre, éste cayó rendido a sus pies y comenzó a sollozar, aferrándose a sus ropajes con las manos temblorosas y la voz desgastada, rogándole que volviera en sí. Sólo entonces Izayoi comprendió: la ira de su padre provenía del miedo por lo ocurrido con su madre muchos años atrás, y era el miedo lo que ahora se expresaba a través de su llanto y sus lamentos.

Fue así como se dictaminó que la princesa del castillo estaba bajo un hechizo, y que el responsable, aquel yôkai de cabello platinado, quería sólo la destrucción de la familia.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, princesa? ¿Cómo están sus brazos? —preguntó el muchacho, venciendo finalmente el silencio por el que había optado la muchacha ante su presencia. Izayoi veía que su preocupación era sincera, y sólo por esto decidió responder.

—No es algo por lo que preocuparse —dijo ella, sonriendo, y preguntó:—. ¿Cómo está mi padre?

—El Daimyō se ha mantenido en sus aposentos desde el incidente de esta mañana, princesa. —El joven volvió a bajar la mirada, y el pecho de la muchacha se encogió de angustia. El viento sopló y las campañillas de la entrada hicieron un leve ruido para denotar su presencia. Izayoi se perdió entonces en el exterior—. Era sólo un niño cuando pasó, ¿sabe? Lo de su señora madre. Todavía no entraba al servicio del castillo.

Ambos estaban mirando entonces el retrato de su madre, en un costado de la habitación.

—Tiempo después, mi aldea fue atacada también por unos demonios. —Aquello Izayoi no lo sabía—. La mayoría de los aldeanos migramos hacia acá, donde fuimos recibidos y donde pudimos trabajar.

—¿Hay algo más que quiere decirme, verdad, joven Takemaru? —El muchacho la miró sorprendido, pero para Izayoi era muy evidente su nerviosismo y, por sobre todo, su intento por simpatizar con ella. Él sonrió, nervioso, y carraspeó para volver a su temple serio. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaron algo similar a la pena.

—Desde hoy seré el capitán de su guardia personal, princesa.

 _«¿Guardia personal?»_ Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando comprendió que, a contar de ese día, tendría a diferentes hombres tras sus pasos, dentro del mismo castillo, probablemente.

Sólo un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, y para cuando se dio cuenta que este pequeño sonido había significado para el joven una alta decepción, trató de remediarlo poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, de aquellas que le dedicaba a su padre y a todos en el castillo, aquélla que parecía decir que todo estaba bien.

El muchacho se marchó entonces, e Izayoi, aun sabiendo que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, mantuvo las luces de las velas encendidas todo el tiempo que su agotado cuerpo le permitió mantenerse despierta: el diario de su madre era fascinante, y más de una página se la dedicaba a los escasos demonios que había conocido y frecuentado a espaldas de su padre.

* * *

No tengo excusas, lo sé :(

Agradezco a los que continúan aquí, a los que han llegado y (ojalá) a los que vendrán. Tengo muchos capítulos planeados, pero escribir se me hace cada vez más difícil, y eso que esta es una serie de capítulos cortos. Pedir paciencia sería abusar, por lo que sólo espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo, que si bien no trata sobre los dos personajes principales, es parte de la historia que he creado para Izayoi; el siguiente, espero, sea algo más personal de ellos dos.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero saber de ustedes :)  
 _ **Franela.-**_


End file.
